


Tender

by honeyblood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood/pseuds/honeyblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's been working non stop, and Bellamy decides it's time for her to let her hair down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very 'cute' fanfic, entirely inspired by Tender by Blur because the song made me think of them (also sort of that scene in Harry Potter where Harry and Hermione end up dancing- I can't remember which movie it was exactly but as I was writing this it came to mind).

Clarke was exhausted, but there wasn’t time to relax yet. Before she could even think about going to sleep she needed to check on the couple of kids in Infirmary, clean up the blood that she hadn’t had time to wipe up after sterilising the cut Jasper had manage to get earlier in the day, and do a quick inventory of their dwindling medical supplies.

Pulling her hair back, she decided if she wanted to get to bed at some point she had probably better get on with it. Fortunately, the two boys in the Infirmary had fallen to sleep- which they desperately needed after collapsing during a hunting trip earlier in the day. The group had had to head back early after their collapse- they hadn’t had success for days now, and no-one was getting enough sleep, so it was really a wonder more people weren’t collapsing. Undoubtedly, she thought, a good sleep would do everyone some good.

Grabbing the bottle of moonshine that was kept in the room, she headed over to clean the blood on the floor, but was disturbed by the door opening. Turning around, she was unsurprised to find Bellamy making his way inside.

“Clarke, it’s the middle of the night.” He looked worried, but she wasn’t ready for another argument about how she was overworking herself.

Returning her gaze to the mess, she poured some moonshine onto a spare piece of cloth and started cleaning.

“Bellamy I really don’t have time right now,” she replied over her shoulder, “I have to finish this, and then there’s still the inventory to do.”

“Clarke…”

She had just gotten the last of the blood up, and turning around she found Bellamy was immediately behind her- offering his hand to help her up. She was annoyed, but so tired she didn’t feel it was worth the effort of rejecting his help. Tiredly, she grasped his hand, pulling herself upright.

“Clarke, I’m sure the supplies will still be here tomorrow. One night off won’t kill anyone.” There was a ghost of a smile on his lips, and although she was now stood up, she noticed he hadn’t let go off her hand.

In the back of her mind, she knew he was right, but if anything she was anything, Clarke was stubborn.

“Bellamy, I’m fine.”

Detaching her hand from his, she made her way to the supplies.

“Clarke, I am not leaving here until you agree to take the rest of the night off.” Ignoring the determined tone in his voice, she settled on the floor ready to begin her checks.

Checking off each item as she made her way through the rubble, she noticed Bellamy drop down beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him reach forward- grabbing at one of the bottles of pills. Extending her arm to slap his hand away, she was caught off guard as he grabbed her arm.

As she had earlier, she attempted to remove her hand from his but he wasn’t quite so agreeable this time. Leaning forward, he looked straight into her eyes- just inches from her face- and she could feel her cheeks flush.

“Clarke, if you don’t come back to the tent now, I will pick you up and carry you there.”

Pursing her lips, she knew he was serious- it had happened before (a mortifying incident that involved him carrying her over his shoulder through the camp before unceremoniously dumping her onto their shared bed) and she didn’t doubt he was more than willing to do it again. Nodding her head slightly, she put down the pills she had in her other hand and manoeuvred her legs out from under her, struggling up with only one free hand.

Once she was on her feet, Bellamy smiled- one of those beaming grins he only displayed on occasion that even now made her heart flutter in her chest. Once on his feet, he tightened his grip on her hand and made his way towards the door, pulling her behind him.

As he dragged her behind, his voice took on a more teasing tone, “Come on Clarke, don’t be such a downer.” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice, “Have a bit of fun for once- you know the world won’t end if you take one night off.”

***

Making her way toward their tent, Clarke noticed that something was a bit, well, off.

“Bell…” she began, glancing around the empty campsite, “where is everyone?”

Turning back to face her again, he smiled, “Like I said earlier, it’s the middle of the night. Which tonight means, it’s time for you-“he paused, stopping abruptly to kiss her nose, “to let your hair down for once.”

With that Bellamy reached behind her, pulling the tie out of her hair. He made sure to tuck it safely into his pocket before leaning down to kiss her- an open mouthed kiss this time, the sweetness of the earlier kiss on her nose lost.

When they eventually pulled away, she looked up at him in confusion. She was about to ask what her meant when he reached for her hand again, laughing as he pulled her toward the main fire which although dwindling was still giving off light.

 “Bell, what are you doing?”

 As they arrived in front of the fire, he stopped, pulling out of his pocket an old iPod. Confused, Clarke reached forward to see it, but he pulled it out of her reach. She couldn’t help but smile, even as she groaned in frustration.

“I found this in a bunker the other week, got Raven to fix it up.”

“It works?” Looking at him, she couldn’t keep the look of awe off her face.

He nodded, his lips quirked into a familiar smile, as he glanced down at the screen. Suddenly, the air was filled with music, and Bellamy was bending down laying the iPod down on one of makeshift benches.

_Tender is the night_

_Lying by your side_

_Tender is the touch_

_Of someone that you love to much_

   Standing straight once more, Bellamy offered his hand to Clarke, and as she placed her hand in his, he pulled her forwards. Wrapping his other hand around her waist, they began to dance (well dance was probably a bit of an exaggeration, but there was music and they were moving and they were together so who really cared).

_Tender is the day_

_The demons go away_

_Lord I need to find_

_Someone who can heal my mind_

Leaning into Bellamy’s shoulder, Clarke could hardly remember a time she felt more comfortable, and an immense feeling of happiness washed over her as Bellamy began to hum along, his head tucked down-leaning in to press a tender kiss to her lips. __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammar or spelling errors, I uploaded this quickly after just a quick check. Any kudos/ comments are greatly appreciated.  
>  Check out [my tumblr](http://nodding0ff.tumblr.com)


End file.
